hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
10,000 Pacific typhoon season
WARNING! ONCE THIS SEASON IS COMPLETE, SOME BROWSERS OR COMPUTERS WILL HAVE DIFFICULTY VIEWING THIS PAGE. Notice: Once you scroll down, you will notice a LOT of very strong storms, and about 3 storms forming each day. That's what makes this season absolutely ''DEVASTATING!'' Everyone can edit! We need more people to come and add storms for this season, so we can reach our goal of 500+ storms FASTER!! Also typing in color is easy!! :D The '''10,000 Pacific typhoon season has no official bounds; it ran year-round in 10,000, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the date line and north of the equator are called hurricanes. Tropical Storms that formed in the entire West Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center. Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine Area of Responsibility are assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration or PAGASA. This can often result in the same storm having two names. The 10,000 Pacific typhoon season was the most active season in recorded history with 500+ storms. This season was so active and devastating, whole countries such as Japan and the Philippines were wiped out. This season featured a number of storms that reached unprecedented intensities such as Categories 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Hypercane and Super Hypercane status, Megacane and Infinite Storm status, and finally, Mini-Black Hole status. List of storms Severe Tropical Storm Sonamu Tropical Storm Shanshan(Ambo) Typhoon Yagi Typhoon Leepi Tropical Depression 05W Tropical Storm Bebinca Severe Tropical Storm Rumbia Typhoon Soulik Severe Tropical Storm Cimaron Tropical Depression 10W Tropical Storm Jebi Typhoon Mangkhut Typhoon Utor Tropical Depression 14W Typhoon Trami Typhoon Kong-rey Tropical Storm Yutu Severe Tropical Storm Toraji Tropical Depression 19W Typhoon Man-yi Typhoon Usagi Tropical Storm Pabuk Typhoon Wutip Tropical Storm Sepat Severe Tropical Storm Fitow Typhoon Danas Typhoon Nari Severe Tropical Storm Wipha Typhoon Francisco Typhoon Lekima Typhoon Krosa Severe Tropical Storm Haiyan Typhoon Podul Tropical Storm Lingling Typhoon Kajiki Typhoon Faxai Severe Tropical Storm Peipah Tropical Storm Tapah Typhoon Mitag Typhoon Hagibis Tropical Depression 41W Severe Tropical Storm Neoguri Tropical Storm Rammasun Typhoon Matmo Typhoon Halong Typhoon Nakri Typhoon Fengshen Severe Tropical Storm Kalmaegi Typhoon Fung-wong Typhoon Kammuri Tropical Storm Phanfone Typhoon Vongfong Typhoon Nuri Typhoon Sinlaku Tropical Storm Hagupit Typhoon Jangmi Severe Tropical Storm Mekkhala Typhoon Higos Tropical Storm Bavi Tropical Storm Maysak Typhoon Haishen Typhoon Noul Typhoon Dolphin Severe Tropical Storm Kujira Tropical Storm Chan-hom Typhoon Linfa Typhoon Nangka Typhoon Soudelor Tropical Storm Molave Tropical Depression 70W Hypercane Goni Severe Tropical Storm Atsani Tropical Storm Etau Typhoon Vamco Typhoon Krovanh Typhoon Dujuan Tropical Depression 77W Severe Tropical Storm Mujigae Typhoon Choi-wan Severe Tropical Storm Koppu Typhoon Champi Infinite Storm In-Fa Typhoon Melor Severe Tropical Storm Nepartak Typhoon Lupit Typhoon Mirinae Typhoon Nida Typhoon Omais Typhoon Conson Typhoon Chanthu Typhoon Dianmu Typhoon Mindulle Tropical Depression 93W Severe Tropical Storm Lionrock Typhoon Kompasu Tropical Storm Namtheun Severe Tropical Storm Malou Typhoon Meranti Typhoon Rai Typhoon Malakas Typhoon Megi Tropical Storm Chaba Typhoon Aere Typhoon Songda Hypercane Sarika Typhoon Haima Typhoon Meari Typhoon Ma-on Typhoon Tokage Typhoon Nock-ten Typhoon Muifa Tropical Storm Merbok Typhoon Nanmadol Typhoon Talas Tropical Storm Noru Tropical Depression 116W Severe Tropical Storm Kulap Typhoon Roke Typhoon Sonca Typhoon Nesat Tropical Storm Haitang Severe Tropical Storm Nalgae Tropical Storm Banyan Typhoon Hato Tropical Storm Pakhar Typhoon Sanvu Typhoon Mawar Typhoon Guchol Typhoon Talim Typhoon Doksuri Severe Tropical Storm Khanun Tropical Depression 132W Megacane Vicente Typhoon Saola Typhoon Damrey Severe Tropical Storm Haikui Tropical Storm Kirogi Super Hypercane Kai-Tak Typhoon Tembin Typhoon Bolaven Typhoon Sanba Typhoon Jelawat Typhoon Ewiniar Tropical Storm Maliksi Severe Tropical Storm Gaemi Tropical Depression 146W Superstorm Prapiroon Typhoon Maria Typhoon Son-Tinh Typhoon Bopha Typhoon Wukong Typhoon Ann Typhoon Bart Typhoon Cam Tropical Storm Dan Typhoon Eve Typhoon Frankie Tropical Storm Gloria Typhoon Herb Tropical Depression Ian Mini-Black Hole Joy Typhoon Kirk Typhoon Lisa Typhoon Marty Typhoon Niki Typhoon Orson Typhoon Piper Tropical Storm Rick Typhoon Sally Typhoon Tom Typhoon Violet Typhoon Willie Typhoon Yates Typhoon Zane Severe Tropical Storm Abel Tropical Depression 176W Typhoon Beth Tropical Storm Carlo Typhoon Dale Typhoon Ernie Typhoon Fern Typhoon Greg Severe Tropical Storm Hannah Typhoon Isa Typhoon Jimmy Typhoon Kelly Typhoon Levi Severe Tropical Storm Marie Tropical Storm Nestor Typhoon Opal Tropical Depression 191W Typhoon Peter Typhoon Rosie Typhoon Scott Severe Tropical Storm Tina Megacane Victor Tropical Storm Winnie Typhoon Yule Typhoon Zita Tropical Depression 200W Typhoon Amber Tropical Depression 202W Typhoon Bing Typhoon Cass Typhoon David Typhoon Ella Tropical Storm Fritz Typhoon Ginger Tropical Storm Hank Typhoon Ivan Typhoon Joan Typhoon Keith Severe Tropical Storm Linda Hypercane Mort Typhoon Nichole Tropical Storm Otto Typhoon Penny Mini-Blackhole Rex Flattened everything in its path, and caused people around the world to panic. It was the strongest storm ever in history, and caused $16.3 trillion dollars in damage and killed 1,700,000,000 people, between 1|7 and 1|6 of the world's population. Super Hypercane Stella Megacane Todd The 3rd superstorm in a row and the last storm of March 17, a very active day, causing everyone to panic. The large number of storms that formed this day and previous days caused the WPac to be absolutely cluttered with tropical cyclones, and increased the shear in the region, thus causing slightly decreased tropical cyclone activity afterwards. Sea surface temperatures were still 130+ degrees though. 4,536,000 deaths and $1.9 trillion in damage were caused by Todd. Severe Tropical Storm Vicki Typhoon Waldo Tropical Storm Yanni Tropical Depression 224W Typhoon Zeb Severe Tropical Storm Alex Typhoon Babs Typhoon Chip Tropical Storm Dawn Typhoon Elvis Typhoon Faith Typhoon Gil Severe Tropical Storm Hilda Severe Tropical Storm Iris Tropical Storm Jacob Typhoon Kate Typhoon Leo Typhoon Maggie Tropical Storm Neil Typhoon Olga Typhoon Paul Typhoon Rachel Typhoon Sam Typhoon Tanya Typhoon Virgil Tropical Depression 245W Tropical Storm Wendy Typhoon York Tropical Storm Zia Typhoon Axel Typhoon Bobbie Typhoon Chuck Typhoon Deanna Typhoon Eli Typhoon Faye Typhoon Gary Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. List I List II Due to the extreme activity of the season, the full WPac typhoon naming list was exhausted. Because of this, additional naming lists were used, starting with this one (List II, using the old-school WPac names used in the 90s and before): List III and beyond Coming soon. Category:Future storms Category:Future Storms Category:Hyper-active seasons